My love can only grow stronger
by XxXGreeneyesxXx
Summary: Bella is now pregnant with Jasper's baby boy. Everyone is uberhappy that's in till complications show up and now Bella is only aloud one hour on her feet a day. What crazy stuff is going on in the Cullen house.2nd ABTA
1. Chapter 1

**_Everyone here is the new story sequel to Apart but Together again. Thanks for the suport and to Amber is a Jasper's girl thanks and this is to you! Now on with the story. Oh wait check out my homepage it's got blogs and pics from my other stories_**

**_I don't own nothing_**

I sat on the bed tapping my fingers over my stomach. It was slowly growing and today for some odd reason I wasn't allowed to move.

"Can I move now?" I groaned. Alice laughed as she and Edward walked in.

"Nope not yet girly." Alice said as they each got on one side of me and lay down.

"Want to feel something?" They nodded. I lifted my shirt up and took their hands. It was as if I was still a human I still ate human food, I still felt human I just didn't have to sleep. I pressed their hands so they could feel the baby moving around.

"That's cool, that's my little nephew." Edward said rubbing my stomach.

I heard footsteps as Rose and Emmett walked in. They sat on the bed and rubbed my stomach also.

"This isn't weird." Jasper said walking in laughing. He put his hand on my stomach and I heard a click and then a flash. We looked up to see Esme with a camera in her hand. She giggled.

"Hey Mom come here." She smiled and ran towards me. Jasper picked me up and put me on his lap so she had an open spot. She sat down and we just sat there.

We heard another click and I looked to see Carlisle laughing as he took a picture of us. I rubbed my stomach when I suddenly felt a pound like feeling on my stomach.

"I think…the baby just kicked." I grabbed Jasper's hand and put it on the spot where another kick was felt. Jasper gasped and kissed my neck.

"Bella you never said who was godparents." Alice hinted. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Well I was thinking I mean there's a very small chance that we'll die but I was hoping you could share the title." I slowly got up and grabbed a hat there names all in it all ready. "Of course someone will have to be the top godparents but I couldn't choice but if any harm comes to my son your title is stripped." I handed the hat to Jasper. "And if two of the same sex are pulled well you fight over who's the godfather and who's the godmother." Jasper laughed as I put my hand in. **Esme**. "Esme." She squealed and hugged me. **Edward**. "Eddie that's you." He growled at the name and I growled back making him move slowly away. "Sorry." I said looking down ashamed I quickly ran towards the bathroom slamming the door.

"Gee thanks Ed." Jasper said sarcastically before I could hear him running towards the bathroom. "Honey please come out. He knows you didn't mean it. Please honey." I started shaking from a new power.

"Elements." I said with a scratchy voice.

"Honey what was that?" Esme asked against the door.

"New power Elements." I got up and turned the shower on hoping they would leave me alone.

"Bella that's not going to stop me!" Jasper yelled. I smiled slightly then I heard another door open the zipper on Jasper's pants being pushed down then the I saw the door opened and Jasper walked into the steaming water.

"Love you know he doesn't blame you." I nodded turning around rubbing unneeded soup on my stomach. Jasper pulled my hands off and started rubbing it in himself.

"Oh Jasper it's just so…hard. I mean I love this baby with all my heart it's just my emotions are going hay wire on my. And I hate that I can't control them."

"I know baby I know." He ran his hands through my hair putting the strawberry shampoo in.

"But when…I felt him kick it was…great. I felt like I that feeling would never end." He kissed my neck as the water ran down our bodies.

"Jasper." I groaned. He chuckled and kept kissing me. I turned around and started doing the same. I slowly kissed his stomach and then moved down as Jasper grew he moaned with pleasure.

"Kids please!" Emmett yelled. "Now is not the time!" I laughed slipping out of the shower. Leaving Jasper with a slight problem.

"You just left him?" Edward asked with a laugh as I stepped out fully clothed from the bathroom. Suddenly glad that Alice kept clothes for me in there.

"Yup." I walked out of the room and down the stairs and walked to the couch. I sat down with a groan and put my feet up.

"That's why you weren't supposed to move today." Alice said next to me. I screamed and fell off the couch. I gasped in pain as I felt a tight pain in my stomach. "Bella are you ok? Please say you're ok."

"I'm ok." I mumbled as Jasper helped me up. Jasper glared at Alice and I sent an air gust at him.

"Ok, ok I get it. But really are you ok?" He asked taking my hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." I leaned my head back into the couch and rubbed my stomach.

**1 months later**_** (Sorry for the time skip but I wanted to get this in the first chapter)**_

"What are you naming my grandson?" Carlisle asked one day while the others were hunting.

"Something." I smirked as I twirled my brown hair around my finger.

"Please Bella. Pretty pretty please." I smiled and leaned over putting my head on his shoulder.

"**C**arter **E**than **A**ddison **R**obert **M**athew **J**ack Hale." Jasper had taken the Hale name and I had taken the Cullen. "Each letter for you name. Except Edward and Emmett so I used Edward's last human name and Emmett's middle name."

"Oh Bella thank you." He hugged me and I smiled.

"It's not biggie I choice it though."

"No you didn't!" Jasper yelled running in.

"Oh yes I did. You wanted Anthony and I wanted it to be everyone but you said it was too much." Mason was Edward's human last name and Emmett's middle name was Jason… oh wow…ow.

"Ow." I said my thoughts out loud. The sharp pain in my stomach increased.

"Bella." They both asked suddenly concerned. The door slammed opened and I looked to see Alice run in.

"You have just enough time to save him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I sat in the living room bouncing me leg up and down quickly. All the emotions in the room weren't helping but right now I just wanted to know about Bella.

"Jasper." Carlisle said coming down the stairs caring Bella.

"Bella! Thank Carlisle!" Alice yelled as we both ran towards her. I took her into my arms and kissed her.

"Can't get rid of us that easily." She said smiling and rubbed her stomach. I put her on the couch still holding her to my chest.

"Only one hour a day on your feet and try to not use your powers." Carlisle said Bella nodded before playing with my shirt.

"You scared the shit out of me. I'm serious Bells I thought I lost you for good." I rubbed her hair and twirled it around my fingers. She started shaking before I saw Edward's piano lift up into the air.

"Cool power." Carlisle who was still keeping a log, which by the way was now over 20 pages l thick of powers, wrote it down.

"Where's everyone else?" The door opened and in walked in the family. "Do you wait till I say that, I mean do you just stand there and think hm let's wait until Bella asks about us?" I laughed and kissed her sending calming waves to her. Even though she could block me she usually didn't saying that if she needed it I could calm her down quickly.

"I know I do." Emmett said. Bella lifted up a pillow and shot it at him making it smother him.

"Bella no powers unless need be." Carlisle said in a warning tone. She stopped quickly and the pillow fell to the floor.

"What happened?" Esme asked running over.

"Premature labor. Carlisle stopped it though just can't be one my feet for more than an hour a day." She groaned. "But if it helps little Carter Addison Ethan here than ok."

"What happened to the other six names?" Carlisle asked pulling his wife into his lap.

"I thought since Esme, Emmett and Edward all start with E's they are all together. No offence guy but that was an uber long name still is." They laughed at Bella. "And I look Rose's name out because well…I'm sorry Rose." Bella burst into tears. I rocked her back and forth. "I just needed to…get rid of one."

"Get rid of mine." Carlisle said.

"No Dad its fine. Bella that's perfectly fine my father's name was Addison so that will be my part too." Rose said hugging Bella. Bella slowly calmed down enough that we all could look at her. But I of course knew differently Rose felt left out now. Her emotions slightly sad and sympitatic.

"I'm going…to go to bed." When she wanted to she could force herself to sleep usually when she didn't want to face us. Maybe she used my power and felt what Rose was feeling but all I knew was this was going to be trouble.

Emmett's POV

Rose was sad most of the time and Bella never came out of her room anymore. She was now 8 months pregnant and huge but still she didn't leave she always felt guilty about something stupid.

"Bella please come out." Jasper said pleading one day. Everyone in the house was always mopping even me! I was trying to get my Rosie back but she just sat there sad looking at the TV or reading a fashion magazine.

"No." I heard Bella reply. Suddenly Edward jumped up from his spot on the couch ran and set her down on the couch next to Rose.

"Tell her how you feel." Edward told Rose.

Bella's POV

"Tell her how you feel." Edward said looking at the blonde next to me.

"I know how she feels I can feel her fucking emotions." I was shaking and I looked at Alice who now had the log. "Invisible." She nodded writing it down. I tried to get up but couldn't. When I looked for help no one did hoping I would stay. I sighed turned my hands downwards blowing a tiny gust of air so I was standing and made my way towards the stairs.

"I'm mad!" Rose yelled. "I'm pissed she gets to have a baby and not me! I'm made that everyone gets a part of the baby except me! I'm mad that Bella's gets to be a mom!" I didn't turn around but I stopped. I was stuck to the floor almost afraid to move.

"Rosalie." Jasper said. I could hear him going towards her and I turned off his power on me so he couldn't feel the hurt I was feeling right then when he didn't hug me. "Are you happy?!" Tears fell down my face as I felt my family's stares. Jasper anger and hurt was almost killing me so I turned off it. I closed my eyes and let my hand help me find my way to my room. When I got upstairs I took the scrapbook I was making and walked down the stairs. I had just finished and I wasn't going to show anyone but if he was going to blame me.

"Here," I said throwing the book on the floor. "Be with them I don't give a damn." I walked the stairs and walked into Carter's room. The light yellow had 'Once upon a time…' on the wall including pictures of us on every wall. I sat in the rocking chair similar to the one I had as a human. Wow when I was human. I had yet to say or rather think of anything like that. I mean I was only a vampire for a few months. It hadn't been that long.

I knew I wasn't thinking right but I was pregnant and hormonal and I wanted my family to hold me but that wasn't going to happen.

"Bella." I looked up to see Edward in the doorway. More tears fell down my face. He put a hand on mine but I flinched away.

"Go be with your blondes everyone loves them more anyways. Besides the pixie." I rocked the chair until I was up. I walked into my room and sat at the desk. I took the letter 'T' and started painting it. Once that was dry I picked up the 'C' and started doing a swirl pattern in it. I made Alice have a vision that I was thinking of moving out.

"No you don't!" Alice yelled running up the stairs. She like everyone else really didn't talk to me but still she came in and sat with me at least once a week.

"I'm tearing a family apart. I'm not wanted here so I'll have my bags packed by tonight." I got up and sat on the bed as I let my powers do everything. I put up a force field so Alice couldn't do anything about it but pound on the invisible glass.

"Bella you can't leave! Where will you go?! What about Carter?" I stopped and everything fell to the floor. I saw everything as if in slow motion. Jasper ran in and looked at me. I turned on his power and he cringed before I turned it off again. I picked Alice up and put her in the hallway closing the door and locking it.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" He asked walking closer to me.

"The hurt…pain…disappointment?" I lay down and rubbed my stomach looking at the ceiling.

"Oh baby the emotions…were so heavy that I just… snapped I'm sorry." I nodded as he walked over and took me into his arms. I sobbed into his arms as hard as I could. Tears pouring out of my eyes. "I was…I am a little mad that you didn't come out. I mean it's been months of fighting. And fighting. It was tearing our marriage apart."

"Hey Jasper…" He looked up at me. "Hand me that paper. And call Alice up." But Alice was already in the room coming through the window.

"Do it!" She cheered I smiled and set off to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok so remember get her out of the house." I whispered to Edward. He nodded he was trying hard not to laugh. Edward not much later got Rose out of the house. I laughed getting up rubbing my stomach.

"Ok here we go now." I closed my eyes, I got permission from Carlisle that since I hadn't used too much of my powers I could right now. I brought up everything needed and laughed when I saw Alice passing inside.

"Ally calm down." I said as I finished putting everything up. I then closed my eyes using the power I had that made me learn any trait I wanted.

"'Kay! I'm ready! Emmett's freaking out isn't he?" I asked Carlisle. Of course Carlisle laughed and nodded. I sighed walking towards where I could hear Emmett pacing. I walked in and sat down on their bed. I turned to Emmett. He had stopped and was now looking at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I shrugged. "Really Bella why are you doing this."

"Because I would hope that she would do something like this for me. Now take a seat." He did. I smiled at him. "Well for right now I'm going to be your doctor but instead of you laying down that's going to be me." I put a pillow under my feet and lay back putting my hands under my head. "So why are you freaking out?"

"I just…what if she doesn't want to marry me again?" I tried to cover up my laugh with a cough but that didn't work. "Why are you laughing!"

"Emmett honey look at me." I turned my head so he could see my face but he wasn't looking at me. I groaned once again blowing air to get up. I walked over and sat in his lap. I pulled his face towards mine. I looked into his soft golden eyes and sighed. "Emmett I know Rose. I've seen in her head, I've seen her emotions, I've seen her at her worse and at her best, do you know what was in each of those things?" Emmett shook his head no. I smiled and touched his cheek. "You. You are in her thoughts, you center her emotions, when a girl looks at you she's at her worse, and when you're around she's at her best. Emmett I don't think she would be married to you this long if she didn't love you. Now get up, and we have to leave the house." I took his hand in mine and we walked down the stairs. I kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Where are we going?" Emmett asked in the car. He was driving of course.

"Jewelry store." Emmett nodded speeding towards it. I smiled when we got there we hadn't talked the whole way. I told him to stay in the car. I walked in told them my name and they handed me the five boxes. Two same sized ones and then the three bigger ones. I paid with my credit card and walked well waddled back to the car. I shook my head when Emmett asked if he could see what they were.

"Ok Em this is my stop." I say as we pulled into the hotel room I bought. "And don't worry Em I love you brother bear." I slowly got out brining the boxes with me. I got into the elevator and waited as it brought me to the huge room.

I knocked on the door as Rose answered. "What are you doing here? What am I doing here? What's going on?" Her voice was rising slightly with every question asked. I smiled going over to Edward who sat on the couch.

"Ok it's in the closet. Here's your key and blindfold." He said handing it to me. I thanked him as he walked out.

"Ok Rose let's get you ready." She raised an eyebrow. But I pushed her into a chair. I opened my mind to be a makeup artist and did what I had to do. I didn't do much but put a little more blush to her cheeks added eyeliner and mascara and then smiled again. "Ok now I'm going to do your hair but after that it's blindfold for you." I sat in a chair while I did her hair the normal way. I knew I could use my power of fire to make my finger hot and then do it that way but this was more fun.

I blindfolded her and tuned out Rose's complaints as I painted her finger nails and toe nails blue. I then walked over to the safe swiped the key throw bringing the huge box and bags from inside.

"Ok Rose." I helped her stand up closed my eyes as now she was dressed. I then slipped the earrings in and slipped her shoes on.

"Ok Rose now you're in front of a mirror and when you open your eyes I hope you'll be happy." I slipped the blindfold off.

I myself gasped at the person in front of me. She was beautiful in her white gown. The white dress was strapless with a white bow and beaded design.

The earrings were really nothing great they were just plain studs but on Rosalie they were perfect.

"What-how-who-when-where-huh?" Rose asked utterly confused. I smiled.

"Well I can't say much. So let's do this. Something new…dress…something old…garter…something borrowed…shoes…something blue…you nails. Ok now." I closed my eyes and imagined what I wanted opened and saw I was dressed and ready.

"Well take my arm." I put it out. Rose looped her arm throw I again closed my eyes bringing us back to the Cullen place. I had everything I needed in my tiny purse.

"Ok Rose it's time I leave you." I walked away smiling as Jasper and I took our seats.

Carlisle walked Rose down with the snow everything was perfect. I smiled throw the whole wedding. Who could have thought that I could pull this off in no time? Not me that's for sure.

"Bella come on." Jasper helped me up and then carried me inside where Rose and Emmett were smiling like idiots. I took one of the couches with Jasper next to me.

"We'll let Bella explain." Esme said.

"Thanks." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Well a few months ago Rosalie you said you wanted another wedding so when everyone was mad I was thinking and came up with this. So Alice and I made a check list for me and surprisingly I got it done. But I do have one more thing for you." I brought my hand out floating my purse to me. I took out the larger box since Alice and Edward had the ones with the rings in them. "Here you go." I gently glided the box over to her. "Open it." And when she did she gasped.

Inside was an ankle bracelet with one heart on it the heart had one diamond and an inscription on it.

_**Aunty Rosie**_

_**Aunt/Friend/Godmother**_

"Bella this is…that's Esme's…I couldn't…wow." She couldn't form sentences. I laughed as did the rest of the group minus Rose.

"No it isn't. I asked Esme. And yes you could." I knew what she was trying to say. I could read minds you know.

"Bella this is way too much. You did this all on your own?" She asked looking up at me I nodded and she ran over before I could blink I was in a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I laughed again. Before bringing out the last two boxes. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I thought since Rose got one well might as well get you two something as well." I glided the boxes just as I did with Rose over to the other women.

They opened the boxes at the same time and gasped. Alice had a bracelet with the words…

_**Aunty Ally**_

_**Aunt/Friend/Shopper**_

Esme's was a necklace the same heart as the other two with the words…

_**Grandma **_

_**Grandma/Friend/Problem solver**_


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Emmett's and Rosalie's wedding. I'm home while everyone except Esme and Jasper hunted. They pretty much brought animals home for the two of us since Jasper wouldn't leave my side.

"Jasper…" He looked down at me. He was holding me in his lap while I drew; I wasn't paying attention to what I was drawing until I looked down at it.

"Is that…" It the picture in front of us was a young man maybe our age, blonde hair, brown eyes, square face, smiling a huge smile. Next to him two others. A skinny blonde man blonde hair topaz eyes, lean but muscular. On the other side of the young man was a brown haired woman smiling up at me her topaz eyes shining even threw my paper.

"Us?" I asked looking up at him. He was staring at the paper. He pushed back my hair kissing my neck. "I think so…" I ran my hand over my son.

"He looks like you." Jasper said into my neck. I giggled a little leaning into him more.

"And you, you see that nose? All you." I poked his nose gently. The phone next to the bed rang. I sighed as Jasper handed it to me before he kept kissing my neck.

"Cullen house Isabella speaking how may I help you?" I was usually formal in case a coworker of Carlisle's called.

_"Hey Bella!" _I heard Jacob yelled into the phone. I laughed. _"Popped yet?" _

I rolled my eyes at the werewolf. "No I haven't, thanks for reminding me. Now did you call for a reason or just to annoy me 'cause it's working."

Jacob laughed and I smiled, _"Well you see I'm sitting here at this airport and we all thought hmm if we could go see anyone who it would be…so now we need someone to come and pick our lazy asses up." _

"You're here!" I yelled happily. Jasper pulled back to look at me. "Damn I'm lucky!"

_"Watch your mouth Isabella…" _A different voice said a girl voice.

"Emily!" Emily and I were really close now we talked more than I did with the guys. There was a pain in my stomach causing me to drop the phone.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah just a really strong kick." I lied I knew it wasn't but he would freak out if he knew I was having a labor pain. It was normal to have one or two of them right?

Jasper helped me up as I walked to the closet as he talked on the phone while getting dressed himself; I grabbed my purse slowly walking down the stairs.

"Esme we're going to go pick up the wolves at the airport ok?" Jasper asked her. She turned to me looking at me; she stared for a second before nodding.

Jasper helped me walk into the airport but that's when another contraction came. Jasper had let me go to get all the bags and it was just Seth, Emily, Jacob and I. I sucked in a breath holding onto the chair a little too hard because it now had a crake in it.

"Bella?" Jacob asked taking my hand. I smiled up at him a very fake smile.

"Just thinking about Jasper not letting me do anything." I said glaring at Jasper coming form.

"And I love you too honey." Jasper kissed my forehead. I shook my head as Seth and Jacob eat pulled on one of my arms to get me up.

"Let's go I'm in need of some human food." Jasper rolled his eyes as Jacob put an arm around my shoulders.

"When aren't you?" I growled at him raising one of my hands to hit him with a fire ball when I started to shake. I closed my eyes but it wasn't just one power and it wasn't my own. I was absorbing someone's.

"Crap we need to go…like now!" I yelled at them grabbing Emily who was holding my arms and putting her on Jacob's back. Jasper lifted me up, he looked around making sure no one saw and then we were off.

"Damn really how much stuff did you pack?" I heard Paul ask.

"Paul not the fucking time!" I yelled as we ran into our house. Jasper put me down as I started to pace.

"Ok they would have to be pretty damn powerful to have these powers. Guys…" I said looking at the wolves and Emily. "Esme is going to drive you to a hotel use one of my cards." I said throwing it to Embry who caught it easily. Esme ran them out. I closed my eyes bring cleaning items to clean the smell of the wolves.

"Bella what's going on?" Jasper asked walking over to me.

But I could feel the vampires about a few miles away and getting closer by the second.

"Not now." I pushed him in a chair and then turned on a movie so it would look like we're watching it.

The knock on the door sent Jasper into a frenzy. He looked up at me but I was already up using my powers. I walked over to the door to see 2 men and a woman.

"So it is true." The one with black hair said.

"What is true?" Jasper asked pulling me into him.

"That there's a pregnant vampire." I rolled my eyes. "How powerful it would be to have that baby." I growled as did Jasper.

"You won't come near my baby!" I screamed bringing powers up but I felt Jasper fall back to the ground.

"You think that will help you? A couple tiny powers…" I hit them with a fire ball and an emotion attack.

But before I could do a lot of trouble a contraction hit. I closed my eyes moaning a little.

"We work for Aro." While in the contraction I got Jasper up which was quite hard.

"Damn." I heard him say as I stood up straight.

"So either you give us the baby or we'll kill it and you." I growled again but I was in so much pain. "We'll be back." With that they ran off.

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Labor." I said sitting down on the couch closing my eyes.

"NOW!?" Jasper yelled. I nodded scared. Jasper walked over taking my hand in his. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Carlisle you need to get home like right now." Jasper said into the phone. I toned out Carlisle, "Bring everyone back…I have to call Esme." He hung up and dialed again. "Esme sorry to make you do this but Bella's in labor and I think that the pack would like to be here."

_"Hell yeah!" _I heard Jacob yell. I laughed a little but felt a warm leaking feeling run down my dress.

"Damn her water just broke. Esme I have to go." He hung up and helped me up. "Come on baby let's get you dressed into something more…comfortable."

This was going to be a long night.


	5. name

**_Hi everyone this isn't an update and for some of my stories I'm sorry. But again I really want to change my username. I really really want to. So if you could review some names I would be uber happy. _**

**_Also if you have any ideas from some of my stories let me know!_**


	6. chapter 5

**For anyone that still reads this I'm sorry for taking so long! Forgive me but here's a chapter! I hope you like it. I don't own anything**

**_18 years later_**

I hated Aro! I hate him I hate him! Did I mention I hated him? Guess I did. Ha well one more time won't hurt. I hate ARO!

After giving birth to my wonderful little boy Jasper Reese Whitlock Hale Cullen…long name huh. But whatever after I gave birth Aro and his gang of sidekicks came and threaded that it was either me or little Reese.

Of course I couldn't let Aro—well Jane—hurt my baby so I left. And I have been with the guard ever since.

Aro and I—and the two other brothers—made a deal rules that I had to follow. And if I did I could go home when Reese turned 18.

1. I can't leave

2. If I try to leave another year added to my sentence

3. If I try to leave more than 3 times they'll kill me

4. I have to attract the humans in

5. I had to go on missions with Jane/Alec/Felix

6. I had to listened to what the brothers said

So six rules and I was free to go. So instead of just having them say it I made them sign a contract and with my power it said if they didn't follow it they would die.

My baby was 18 today. I wonder if he looked like I pictured him.

"Isabella you are free to go." Aro said slightly afraid.

"FINALLY!" I said with more emotion then I had showed in my 18 years.

I quickly ran out to my room grabbing my book bag with money, sketch books and a few clothes. Before running out of there again. I ran down to where my car was got in and drove towards the airport. Though I could transport my self I need a few moments—well hours—to think of what to say to them.

What would they think of me now? I had changed so much since they saw me last.

Instead of long brown hair that I had before I had short shoulder length hair.

My eyes that had been topaz or brown depending on my mood where now a light grey sometimes blue.

My body had of course taking its normal shape after Reese's birth.

Now hours later I closed my eyes and searched for how to get to the Cullen's house. Once I got a hold of their house I was human running towards it.

I could hear everyone singing inside. Alice had of course gone all out and decorated the house with blue balloons. There were cars parked down the driveway and on the grass. So they went all out for his birthday. Inviting humans over.

I knocked on the door and I heard someone yell, "I got it!" And the door opened.

I stared at the man in front of me. My father in so many ways. The man that delivered my son.

"Who are you? And why have you come to ruin this party. You can't hunt here." Carlisle said shutting the door. I stared up at him as I back away and down the steps.

"Da—Carlisle." Good save Bella. "Does it look like I hunt humans? And would I have really knocked?"

"Carlisle who's here?" Another voice said, I looked towards the door to see Edward out. "Emmett, Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme come here please we've got a problem!" And the rest of them walked towards me. My calm breathing had pretty much stopped when I saw my husband.

I jumped back so that all of them were in front of me. "We got you out numbered we can take you." Emmett growled.

The door opened but only I looked up, a tall blonde boy with brown eyes walked out. My brown eyes stared at me. Soon Emmett tackled me and Rose held my other arm read to pull me apart.

"STOP!" Reese yelled. "Stop! Put her down!" The authority in his voice made my brother and sister drop me. I rolled my eyes as I stood up. "Is it really you?" He asked staring at me. I smiled reaching my hand out to touch him but Jasper pushed him behind him.

"Who are you? And why do you feel the need to touch my son!" Jasper yelled growled at me.

"Because he's my son too." I said waving a hand in front of me. My hair grew my eyes changed and I stood in front of Jasper and my family. "Just as you are my husband. As Carlisle and Esme are my parents. Rose, Edward, Alice and Emmett are my siblings. Do you believe me now?" I asked soft, tears falling down my face. In a moment of surprise Jasper let Reese go and he ran towards me.

"Mom." He whispered crying into my chest.

"Hi baby. I missed you. Mommy missed you." It sounds weird saying this to an 18 year old but what ever.

"I missed you too mom. I missed you so much." I lifted us both us. He pulled away and I whipped his tears.

"Come on smile it's your birthday! No more tears. From either of us." Jasper ran over and hugged me next. He too sobbed and this time instead of staying strong I sobbed harder.

"I missed you Jazz. I missed you so damn much." I said running my hands throw his hair.

"Party time!" Alice yelled after I hugged everyone.

After all the humans were gone I was sitting on the couch with Jasper and Reese while everyone else stared at us.

"Did your dad ever tell you about the tradition that we started?" Reese shook his head. I turned my head to the book bag now lying on the floor and made it come over to me. I opened it up and pulled the beat up sketch book.

"Every year since your father and I've been close we would draw a picture for each other. Sometimes large detailed some small but personal. And well for every year that I haven't been here with you I've done the same. I pulled out the other sketch book hanging one to Reese the other to Jasper.

"I also added some that I just wanted to draw. Some of what your dad looked like when we were younger." He stared at each page.

"This first one I drew because well your hand was so tiny compared to mine." It was a picture of his tiny baby hand against mine.

Ah it was good to be home.


	7. Please read

Ok so it's been forever since I updated and I want to but I have no idea what to do anymore. So please review and help me write more to this story 'cause I would love to finish it and make you all happy.

Greeneyes


End file.
